


Eight Smutty Nights

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, put on your yamakah its time for fucking chanukah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: You were raised in an Orthodox Jewish home, once on your own, you distanced yourself from the religion you grew up with. Steve wants to make sure you know he loves every part of you, even the parts you don’t show anymore.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Jewish!reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Eight Smutty Nights

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if the New York stuff is 100% accurate lots of googling and such. I know the most about Borough Park cause of my distant family that lives there. So this will start the first night of the Festival of Smut. Without further ado, I give you Steve making Jewish babies, everything my ovaries crave.

Pushing past the bodies on the C Line you get ready to get off at High Street. It was the Sunday before Christmas and while your neighborhood was rather busy with overpopulation, there was always a higher level of traffic from the tourists coming to NYC for the holiday season. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes overhearing a family talk about going to Dryker Heights next to see the Christmas lights.

Steve wanted to live there originally, you grimace at the thought of being in a house in Dryker, dealing with throws of people coming to see the Christmas lights every day until Christmas. The only thing worse than Dryker was Park Slope, that one was rather hard to deter Steve from. You swore his eyes turned into hearts at the idea of living with you in one of those brownstones. Steve gave in but you doubted it would be the last you heard about moving there, especially if he kept this talk of starting a family.

You wouldn’t tell steve but the biggest reason you didn’t want to live in Dryker was its vicinity to Borough Park, your childhood neighborhood. You could recall how your mother tried to guilt you about moving to the south part of Brooklyn. 

“You are engaged to an Avenger, you could live anywhere!” She screeched over the phone. “Heaven forbid you live close to your mishpokhe.” “That Captain America sheygetz taking my only daughter far from me,” “You want to make your father schlep all the way on the A-line? We’ll be mugged!” 

Fortunately, therapy and a heavy hand of not caring prevented an extensive guilt trip when you and Steve found your rather large and slightly overpriced apartment. It was everything Borough Park wasn’t.

With a screeching of brakes, the subway came to a stop and you began to push past the crowds of people blocking the door to get in and out. You could murder someone if it wasn’t the season to be Jolly. 

Making your way up the subway station stairs you could see the underpass of manhattan bridge lights turning in the distance with the oncoming dusk. A smile pulling at your lips as you begin to walk faster, wanting nothing more than to be curled up with your man by the fire in your modest industrial apartment.

Opening the door you called out for Steve while divesting yourself of the layers you had piled on to stay warm.

“I got the last gift for Bucky, I know he’ll love this one, maybe more than what you picked out.” You sat the mentioned shopping bag down on the entry table wondering why Steve hadn’t responded to you. You knew he was home, the shield leaning against the umbrella at the front door the biggest indication. Not to mention the trail of shoes, socks, and leather jacket littered the floor.

Picking up his trail of clothes you muttered under your breath. “Gonna tell The Times that Captain America is a slob and makes his fiancee clean up after him.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Steve’s voice coated in disbelief. You look up from bending over to get his jacket with a smirk. But your chin drops open, the sight of him in a white henley pulled tight against his chest and dark blue jeans made your snarky come back fly away.

Shaking your head as you stood up steering your thoughts to more pressing matters. “I would,” You shook his socks at him. “I have a hamper and a jacket rack for these things.” Steve had enough shame to blush and grabbed the items from your hands.

You went to the kitchen, you deserved a glass of wine after braving the stores so close to Christmas for your final gift. Grabbing your favorite glass and opening your chosen bottle you set it on the bar to breathe before pouring. 

Your eyes are caught by something golden sitting on the bar.

“Steve,” your voice uneven staring at the brass gold menorah on your bar.

“Yes sweetheart?” Steve’s tone sugary sweet as he wrapped his arms around you from behind, kissing your temple.

“Why is my Bubbe’s Chanukah menorah out?” Steve couldn’t help but beam with pride arms tightening around you.

“I found it today when putting away the last of the Christmas decoration boxes in the guest bedroom closet.” He began to notice how you weren’t relaxing in his grip as usual.

“Tonight is the first night of Chanukah, thought we could light the candles together,” Steve’s tone turned soft and soothing. Trying to relax you, but it wouldn’t happen.

“I didn’t put it up for a reason,” Steve frowned turning you around his arms, curling a finger under your chin and lifted your face up as you continued to not to look at him.

“How come?” Your teeth worried on your bottom lip trying to determine how to answer a question you had avoided a good few years. The two of you stared at each other, Steve’s brow furrowing at your continued silence

“I can put it back,” Steve finally spoke when you remained silent he moved to pick it up you put your hand over his.

“No, no it’s okay,” Your voice was barely above a whisper. He released the menorah taking your hand in his to kiss your knuckles.

“We should light it soon right?” His cheeks turned a soft pink. “I asked your mom and she said it’s done at sundown.”

Your eyes widened at the mention of your mother. “You-” clearing your suddenly dry throat, “You called my mom?”

Steve’s timid nod made your worry only increase, what could your mother have said to him? Oh God, what did she say to him?! Pouring your glass of wine you tried to keep your voice even.

“What did she say?” Steve to place his hands on your shoulders with a gentle squeeze at the rocky tone.

“She called me a mensch,” Steve’s pronunciation was cute if not a little off, you smiled into your glass of wine, ”For embracing her daughter’s heritage… and asked me to make sure you don’t miss Rosh Hashanah and Yom Kippur this year?” Your smile grew at Steve’s uncertainty of the Hebrew words. He was terribly adorable.

“That’s it?” You asked before finishing half of your glass. Steve raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic amount of wine you consumed. Normally you’d nurse a glass for a good hour. Instead of answering, he followed up with his own question.

“What does that mean?” You sat the glass down and with your back to the kitchen bar counter, you put your palms flat on the surface behind you. Taking a deep breath you faced the love of your life who looked at you with an edge of unease about what you assumed is your faith or lack thereof. 

“Well mensch is good person, honorable, decent,” You chuckled, “Literally you.” Steve could feel his cheeks warm, compliments his ultimate weakness, right next to you.

“After I left my parents house I kind of stopped practicing as much,”

“Do you want to?” Steve inquired in earnest. “I don’t want you to ever feel like you need to suppress who you are for me.” 

“I know but I just…” your voice trailed off, you spent a good amount of time in college separating yourself from your family’s orthodox ways. You didn’t hate your religion you just weren’t as strict as they were. Though you were grateful they weren’t so strict they’d disown you for marrying a gentile. 

“I don’t want to be as strict as they are I guess?” You had not really thought too hard on it. Though if you two were going to have kids you did want to raise them in the Jewish faith, just not as immersed as your childhood was. You did look back fondly on the tradition and ties to your people your parents provided for you. 

Steve took one of your hands guiding you in front of the menorah. The Chanukah Menorah was gold brass passed down 3 generations to you, the original Hebrew insignia on the bottom long since faded. The holder was rather basic, the only standing out feature being the Star of David that raised the shamash above the rest in the center.

“Show me how to light the menorah.” He had already placed the shammash and one candle at the right.

“Your mom even helped me with the prayer.” He pulled out a paper with his handwriting with phonetic of the Chanukah prayer. “I know the first night is different than the others per my research and your mom gave me both but you don’t say the other prayer right?”

“I-um,” you were caught off guard at how prepared he was warmth blooming in your chest at the sentiment, “Yeah, that’s how we did it growing up.” You couldn’t help but smile at this beautiful man. Whatever you did to deserve such a kind, a considerate sexy man was beyond you. 

“We need to move it to the window though,” Steve nodded his head and holding your hand he grabbed the menorah with his free hand setting it down on the side table in front of the giant living room windows. Letting go of your hand he watched you in awe as you lit the Shammash and then used it to light the first candle. You placed the Shammash back in its spot.

“Now we say the prayers,” Together you recited in Hebrew, Steve following along, you would encourage his pronunciations. It was strange to be doing the prayer at such a slow pace. Growing up you would always rush through in order to get your present faster. Looking back at Steve who gazed at you with growing uncertainty you smiled at him, taking his hand in yours finishing the final lines together.

Just as you did growing up when your gentile friends would come over you recited the prayer in English on your own keeping your eyes on Steve. The soft lights from the candles illuminating the soft blues and greens in his eyes. He pulled you to face your body to his, a hand cradling your face, his other gripping your hip.

“Chag Sameach,” he struggled through the harsh “ch” in each word but the message was received. You could feel your cheeks hurting at how big your smile was. You had dated plenty of gentile men, but none, not one had ever taken the time to learn about the traditions you grew up with. 

“Chag sameach,” Steve watched your lips, you made sure to speak clearly to help him in the future. His head nodding slightly, as if memorizing the words. 

Later after another glass a wine, change of into comfy clothes and a half-eaten dinner you made Steve watch your favorite Hanukkah special. A Rugrats Chanukah. Steve chuckled when you spoke along with the show. “A maccababies gotta do, what maccababies gotta do!”

You sat between his legs laying you back against his chest, on the plush couch you had said was needed for prime napping. When the episode ended you couldn’t help yourself. “When we have kids we’re going to watch this every Chanukah.” 

Steve’s eyes lit up with the mention of children. “Oh, we will?” Picking up on your slip up you tilted your head up to catch his eyes.

“We will do Christmas too and watch specials,” You quickly amended afraid you had upset him at excluding his faith. His hands that had remained innocently on your stomach snaked up cupping your breasts eliciting a soft gasp from your lips.

“I meant the kids part,” you swallowed hard at the rumble in his voice. “You want a family?” His fingers tweaked your nipples, your mouth remained open breathing heavy at his attention.

“I want to give you a family,” his eyes hooded at your words and turned your face so he could capture your lips. Pulling your bottom lip between his to give a gentle bite before flipping you around to straddle his lap.

You weren’t sure you’d ever be prepared for the strength he held in manipulating your body where he wanted you. A hand cradled the back of your neck and he dipped down sealing your lips with his. He slipped his other hand into the back of your yoga pants and under your panties gripping your ass to pull you closer to him. 

With growing passion you grind against his semi-hard cock, you gladly swallowed his moans. He pulled his lips from yours, your faces flush, lips were swollen from his attention. 

“Give me a family for Chanukah,” he all but growled against your lips. You could barely whimper out a yes, the deep baritone of his words shaking you to your core. He captured your lips once more only to trail kisses down your jaw to paused behind your ear. “You’re so good to me.”

You moaned pushing your hips against his cock straining for escape in his jeans. With embarrassing haste, you unbuckled and unzipped his pants. Dipping your hand in. to grip the velvet steal that is his cock you loved so much, one you could admit to touching yourself thinking about.

Steve chuckled against your neck at your eagerness. 

“Easy there sweetheart, you really want that family huh?” You nodded your head as you pulled him out, reveling in his size and warmth. A loud smack and sting on your ass takes you out of your trance. 

“You want to take care of them,” his breath hot against your neck, “No daycare for our kids,” He started open-mouth kissing up and down your neck. “Walk them to school,” the kissing only pausing to get his words out. “Be my good little wife at home with the kids,” you mewled at his last words. You would never admit it to your college friends but yes, you wanted to be his stay home wife. More than anything you wanted to be his kept woman.

“Yes Steve,” His hand on the back of your neck pulled your hair in a makeshift ponytail tilted your head back, upturned to the ceiling.

“That’s my good girl,” He trailed wet kisses and soft bites from your shoulder, up your neck to your ear pressing his lips against the shell. 

“Get naked for me.” He released your hair with a force that sent you back a bit. When you stood up you wasted no time in removing your clothes in so much haste that when you finished you were caught off guard to find Steve naked as well. His physique once made you second guess the compatibility between you but his unyielding loyalty and words of affirmation helped ease your insecurities. Not entirely mind you but enough that the thought your naked body next to his no longer left you feeling inadequate.

Steve pulled you back into his lap only to lean you back folding your legs over your body leaving you fully exposed, a visual feast for his eyes. You wrapped your arms around your legs holding them in place as his hands slid down the back of your legs stopping to cradle your ass cheeks. 

“You’re so beautiful, all wet and swollen for me.” Steve dipped his head down, a large swipe up and then back down your lips, his tongue slipped into your weeping hole and stopped every other time to trace patterns on and around your clit. The sensations too much you cry out and let go of your legs a particularly calculated lick along your clit overwhelmed you.

Steve chuckled, his hands holding your legs back once more as you dug your nails into his back. It was a graphic symphony of sounds, his tongue moving in and out, around and the soft suctioning. Coupled with your gaps and moans. The soft hum of approval from Steve as his tortured on your clit producing copious fluids from your pussy.

A large hand down trailed down, slowly pushed an index and middle finger into your scorching heat. You let out a soft hiss at the stretch of his thick fingers. The pads of his fingers curled up, seeking. Your eyes rolled back as you sputtered out a moan, the fingers found that spot, the one he loved to use for dragging you into spiraling orgasms until you’ve forgotten your name.

“You wanna cum?” You could barely nod your head, let alone speak, he played your body like the strategist he is, and damn if he didn’t use every weapon in his arsenal. His mouth enveloped your lips, flat tongue dragging along to flick your clit at the end. 

“Be a good girl and cum for me,” the words spoken against our quivering body. With a hoarse cry, you arch your back up, overwhelmed by the onslaught you came on command. Giving you barely a moment to adjust he held your waist lifting you with him as he leans back to rest his back against the arm of the couch. 

“The condoms are in the bedroom-” His fingers dug into your flesh in the most delicious way keeping you hovered over his throbbing cock. The tantric energy thickened the air between the two. 

“No condoms tonight,” he rocked your hips in his grip, wet swollen pussy lips wrapping around his generous width, coating him in your juices. You were always amazed at the way he held you as if you were light as a feather. “You promised me a family”

“Yes yes yes…” your mouth trembled over the affirmations, wanting nothing more than to feel him bare inside you. The possibility of being pregnant during your own wedding meant nothing in this moment. All that mattered was the sensation the tip of his cock caught at the opening of your core brought forth. He groaned slowly easing you down his cock, the delicious touch of burning as your stretched around him would never get old.

Without a condom you could feel the way he pulsed inside you, a particular vien dragging along inside you until you sat completely flushed to him. In the back of your head, you decided you would never make him wear a condom again.

Grinding your hips down, stimulating your clit against him you whimpered his name out. Fingernails dug into his biceps, you tried to catch your breath through all the sensations rushing through.

“Oh I love it when you’re needy,” He chuckled, looking down at where the two of you contacted into one. Steve planted his feet on the couch with bent knees he began to rock you up and down his cock. He held your gaze, not letting you look away as he filled you over and over. The chorus of moans and groans from the two of you did little to muffle the sound of your flesh meeting together over and over at a growing tempo.

“You ready sweetheart?” You nodded your head at his words as the pleasure mounted. “I want you to cum with me,” you wrapped your arms around his neck pressing foreheads together. 

“Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” Your share hot breaths pushing against each other, open mouth kisses between the two of you as he controls your body. Fills you, uses you, consumes you. 

“Yes Daddy,” his eyes widen at your slip of tongue, he slams your hips down with his hands as his hips jerk up to meet. And there it is, the delirious sensations he brings you, and the new sensation of his cum so deep inside of you, a hope between the two of you for a piece to remain.

Euphoria enveloped you as you collapsed in his arm, your face pressed against his sweaty heaving chest. Hands left your hips one wrapped behind your waist, reaching around, curled into your abdomen. The possession in his touch comforted you, his caressing pets down the length of your hair.

“Such a good girl,” He muttered into the top of your head, you smiled in a pleasure drunk response at his praise. 

It took some time before you came back down, the sensation of his flesh against yours grounding. Pressing your face into his chest you muttered.

“What if I am pregnant for the wedding?” Steve couldn’t help the half-smile of pride that formed.

“Then you’ll have to start teaching me Hebrew before the wedding,” You looked up at him, his face downturned already, he’s always ready and waiting.

“Ani ohevet otkha neshama,” Steve’s confusion at your words pulled a small laugh from you.

“I’ll teach you before the wedding.” Sitting up straight you pulled his head down to capture his lips, savoring the gentle touch of such a powerful man. Your man. Your future husband, and future father to your children.


End file.
